The present disclosure pertains to heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) of a space such as a room. The disclosure particularly pertains to a monitoring of thermal comfort in the space so that appropriate adjustments may be made to heating, ventilation and air conditioning to maintain thermal comfort in the space acceptable to its occupants.